Fascination Intervention
by CrucialMemories
Summary: An agent named Vegeta is off to New York in search of one of the most dangerous men on earth to capture him, while on the case he encounters a dancer with exotic looks. Is it love? But the thing is that..she's engaged to the man he's searching for!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I had This idea for a little while now, I've been thinking it through and I'm just going to have to write it if I think It's any good. -_-; Alright so this IS my first fanfiction so please be honest and tell me if you like this idea, so I can continue with the story because I mean what's the point in continuing on it. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes I don't have microsoft word. So I'll just check to see if any errors are there with my eyes. Alright so, Here I go! This story is about Vegeta a secret agent falling for a woman he's seen dancing in a casino on a mission but, she's already engaged to a man he has to capture. What will happen? Who knows? Well,I do duh! Alright so Here I go!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS HERE THEY ALL BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA, BUT THIS IDEA IS MINE SO YEAH!**

-BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AGhhh.. Damn It's already 4:00?", Vegeta said while stretching his arms above his head and stractching his neck. "Well then I got to get to the Agency before the Chief Get's really pissy."

-BEEP BEE|A hand came over the Alarm silencing it. Vegeta Ouji was an Agent from an Agency known as Seiya. His chief always became stressed over small things such as not getting to work on time, or not seeing somebody even though they were in the same room. Also Kakarot or Goku Son as most people refered to him worked there as well along with Goku's wife Chi Chi, And a short bald man Named Krillin and his Girlfriend Juuhachigo or 18 for short, a tall blond woman with light blue eyes. They all have been at that Agency since the age of Twenty. Vegeta and Goku were trained in MMA and Learned aiming weapons proffesionaly. Their Cheif was a Man they refered to as Nappa. He had a short temper and was always fidgeting when he found nothing to his liking. And today was when vegeta and Goku recieved a new file containing one of the most dangerous men on earth to be brought down and be captured. Vegeta has pulled on his business shirt and pants, he decided he wanted to leave his jacket off since it was the middle of summer. He locked his house and proceded to his black JaguarXK. When he got there he turned on his transmission and drove to his job. As he was driving to Seiya Head Quarters, a thought entered his mind.

~I haven't been in touch with any of my family members as of late...Why am I thinking this? I have no use of them so why should I care? Maybe beause you miss them? NO! Absolutely not. Agh! Forget this I have to be focused on getting my next mission done.~ He was thinking that because it was almost his Mother's birthday but he shield himself from feelings with his tough man facade. As he drove up to the Seiya Parking lot he saw Goku come out of his car as well looking disheveled, probably beacuse of his lack of sleep.

"Kakarot!" Goku turned around at the sound of his name. He looked around until he spotted Vegeta emerge from his car. "Oh, Hiya Vegeta!" Goku called with a smile on his face. He stopped so Vegeta could catch up with him. At the sound of a door slam he turned and saw a Fuming Chi Chi about to Attack so it seemed. "ARGH! Goku! You locked the door before I had the time to open it!" "Oh! Hehehe I'm sorry Chi." Goku said nervously stracthing behind his head. "Hmmp, well don't do it again." Chi Chi said with a little softening at her tone. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did they?" Vegeta said nonchalantly while having a smirk on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for YOU!" said Chi Chi while rolling up her sleeves. "Vegeta! C'mon were all tired and cranky so please just stop trying to make it worse." "Hmpf, very well then. Let's proceed and recieve orders from the Dumbass." Goku laughed while Chi Chi rubbed her temples in order to get rid of a migrane from occuring. As they entered the building, they saw Krillin talking with 18. "Oh hey guys! You made it just in time before the Chief arrived!" "Wait you mean the Chief isn't here yet?" "No Kakarot he means that he's in here waiting for us inside his office." Vegeta said with a roll of his eyes. "Really?" said Goku excited hoping from foot to foot. "No sweety, he was being sarcastic." "Oh." said Goku glomping a bit, but he regained his usual peppy self when he saw donuts and walked toward them. "No Goku!" cried Chi Chi while going after him. "So, Vegeta I heard your getting a new case today with Goku. Am I right?" Vegeta sighed then said,"Yes that's correct. Today myself and Kakarot are recieveing a new case of one of the most dangerous men to be captured in a different location other then here in L.A." "Oh wow, one of the most dangerous men huh? Well good luck to you buddy." "Thanks, but I don't need it." Vegeta said smirking and following Nappa into his office. "Man that guy has to much pride." "You said it Krillin" Juuhachigo said agreeing."Kakarot, Come here." Vegeta said signaling with his index finger to Nappa's office. Goku stuffed a donut in his mouth and made his way over to the office closing the door.

"Alright Ouji, Son. Here is your new case. You are to be flying to New York in the next two days." Nappa said while handing Vegeta and Goku their files. "Wait a minute. New York?" Vegeta said confused. "Yes. New York. There the man your looking for has a Casino which he owns and you two have to go undercover from being seen." "Wow! There's a Casino in New York. Well whaddaya know!"  
>Goku said smiling. "Yes, and both of you have suites reserved there. So be tentative and make sure to stay undercover. Got that?" "Yes sir" they said in Unison. "Alright then get out. I have other business to attend to."said Nappa with annoyance in his voice. As they were exciting and going to their workspace Goku said," Wow, this guy seems to laid back to be dangerous doesn't he Vegeta?"<br>"Kakarot looks can be decieveing, never forget that." Vegeta said while looking into the man's file and knocking on Goku's head to get his point straight. ~This is going to be a great case... Whooptie Doo~

Alright! So this is the first Chapter! Agh! I really hope you guys like it! Thanks again for reading! Till next time. Please Review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I decided to type up the second chapter because the first one was so short and difficult to read because of it being bunched up together. Alright so, who is this man that Vegeta and Goku were assigned to capture? Well keep reading and you'll find out. And I'm writing this at the top of my head because I deleted the other one I typed by mistake. Thanks for The reviews! Looks like I'll keep this story going. :D Here we go Chapter 2!

Oh yeah ~This means thoughts okay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. So do not sue me please!**

"Alright now, we must look thoroughly-inside and out for information based on"-  
>"Hey Vegeta! Were out of donuts do yo"-<p>

"Kakarot! I was talking to you about this man were supposed to capture and return all the way here to L.A!"

"Gee, well Sorry Geta. There are no more donuts so I thought I would tell you."

"First off, do NOT call me Geta and second, I don't give a Damn about your blasted donuts. Understand? All I need is to focus on this case so, listen up because I'd like to keep my job thank you very much."Vegeta said as he looked away from Goku.

"Alright then Vegeta. I'll stay focused on this case." with that being said he maintained a serious expression on his face.

"I apreciate it Kakarot. Anyways as I was saying, we must look thoroughly and find what this guy does for a living, other than owning a casino of course." Vegeta said as he looked into the file he recieved. "It says here First Name: Broly. Last Name: Paragus. It says here he is 27 years old. Hmmm. It says here he has used masochism on at least 15 people through out the years 2008 and 2010, it says he went to jail since 2010 and last year he went to a mental institute and came out on July 21, 2011. But since then his case was never brought up until now. -sigh- I just don't get why now they bring him up right now,why didn't he just stay in jail? What kind of an idiot would let a masochist maniac on the loose?"

"Well it says here that these files have been kept under lock and key for about four years. I guess this guy really didn't want these files to get out huh? It says here he lives in a pent-house near his Casino, so it Wouldn't be hard to locate him."

"But Kakarot look at his location status, I mean this guy switches locations like that ex-girlfriend of Krillin changes boyfriends." Vegeta said with the roll of his eyes.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I guess were just going to have to tail this guy all around the city to get used to his way of life you know."

"Good idea. Now, go home and I'll see you in tomorrow morning to learn more about this guy."with that being said he left out of the office and was about to go out the door when Goku stopped him.

"Hey Vegeta! Why don't you come to my house later to have dinner, Chi is going to make all this food for us to wish us luck or something like that." He mumbled the last part to himself and looked up to face Vegeta again. "So whaddaya say?"

"I'll consider it, I'm not saying I'm entirely sure either. So I might not come over."vegeta said while unlocking his car and getting inside.

"Alright then Vegeta." Goku said leaning in on the car's window. "Hey, I heard that it's almost your mom's birthday." Goku said with a smile but it was turned into a frown by the expression on Vegeta's face. "Your still not talking to your mother huh?"

"What of it? It's none of your business so stay out of it." Vegeta said while scowling then softening as he gazed at his steering wheel. "Besides, who told you?"

"You."At that Vegeta looked up.

"What? I didn't tell you anything!"

"Sure you did. Just now. C'mon Vegeta stop being such a prik, don't tell me your still pissed because of what your mother didn't tell you."

"Oh? So you wouldn't be pissed if your mother never told you your father was alive? That he never died, that he left you and your mother for another woman when you were an infant? Please. I mourned over that bastard as if he were a saint. Bahh. I don't need family. All I need is me, myself and I. I have a good thing going for me and that's all I need."with that he drove off leaving Goku alone in the parking lot. ~I don't need family! I need no one. Me Vegeta needs absolutely NOBODY!. Although I haven't had a date in two years. Women? I don't need them either. I'm perfectly content with my life as of now. I just have to focus on this case and earn my place as Chief in Comand.~ Done ranting, he looked up and found his house lights on. "What the Hell?"he whispered to himself. He got out of his car and locked it. He stepped forward onto the steps to his house and opened the door and was about to pull his gun out of his holster when he heard a familiar voice.

"Vegeta."

He looked up from the gun in his hand and looked at his young looking mother. "Mother. I have no business to attend to you..why are you in my house? Where did you get a key to even enter my home?"  
>Vegeta said annoyed and looked off to the side.<p>

"Son, we do have business to attend to and I'm in your house because, I knew you wouldn't let me in even if I begged. I found an extra key under the mat. Vegeta I can't belive you still do that."  
>said Vegeta's mother with a shake of her head.<p>

"I do whatever I feel like. And I'll make sure to have that key removed. I do not wish to speak to you."he said still looking to the side.

"Vegeta. Look at me son. Can't you see it hurts me when you ignore me? I told you many times I was sorry. I never wanted to tell you because the truth hurts me the most. I've loved your father and he betrayed me with another woman, my best friend no less."she sighed and stepped up to him grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "And I should've never lied to you, I should've told you the truth from the start. Now then son, please I begg you. Will you forgive me?"she said with pleading eyes.

"I will if you quit saying your sorry, I do not need any pity. And can't you see how it makes you look weak saying sorry over and over again? And my mother is not weak." He said while a smirk crept onto his face.

"Oh Thank you son!" She said hugging him around his shoulders. "Well, you've been so long without a home cooked meal. Want me to make you something to eat it's almost dinner time anyway." she said while letting go of his shoulders and staring at her watch.

"No, thank you. Besides Kakarot invited me to his house for a good luck dinner from Chi Chi." He said while going upstairs to change in more comfortable clothing. "What do you say? Want to go to his house for dinner?" he said while emerging from the stairs now wearing dark blue sneakers, khaki shorts and a white wife beater.

"Sure son." she said while going out the door.

"No Gohan! Don't run, you'll fall and get hurt! Goku, make him stop running in the house please." Chi Chi said while trying to catch her breath from chasing a three year old around the house.

"Woahh! Hey son. Why don't you play with your toys while dinner is being cooked. What do you say?" Goku said While holding his son from his small waist.

Gohan cocked his head to the side as if to think the question through and nodded. Running off to his room to play with his toys. -DING DONG- "Huh? Hey what do you know Chi we have to set up an extra plate after all!" Goku said opening the door. ~Maybe two~

"Hiya! Vegeta and Ms. Ouji. So I see, Vegeta accepted my invitation after all!"he said while opening the door to let them both in. "Chi, Were gonna need another one!" Goku called out as he turned his attention back to Vegeta and his mother. "Please take your seats at the dinner table."

"I hope were not causing any problems for your wife, Goku."Ms. Ouji said while taking a seat.

"No, no problem at all. Anyways we invited you guys here, I already kind of knew you would be coming anyways." Goku said going into the kitchen to help bring the spaghetti.

"So, Vegeta your going to go to New York. Am I right?"asked his mother while taking a sip of her water.

"Yes. That is correct Kakarot and I will be both going trying to capture Broly Paragus."he said while watching Gohan trying to climb up his seat. He made it over to Gohan and put him up on his high chair. Then Goku and Chi Chi entered the dining room with the food in hand.

"Thank you, for puting Gohan on his chair." Chi Chi said while serving everybody their food. Vegeta just grunted and nodded his head while taking a seat.

As they were eating silently Chi Chi interrupted the silence by asking a question,"Have you guys figured out why you have to capture this guy?"

"Well Chi, in his file that we looked over it said that he has done masochism to at least 15 people through the years." Goku said while taking a bite of his garlic bread.

"Oh so he's one of those dangerous men. Well I wish the both of you guys the best of luck."said Chi Chi.

"Thanks Chi."Goku said followed by a thank you from Vegeta. "This guy is going to be tough to bring down. But with our strength and strategies, we'll be sure to keep trying until we finish the job."  
>Goku finished talking and proceeded to eat.<p>

"Well my mother and I thank you for this meal. But I must get going to pack up my things." with that being said Vegeta and his mother got up from their seats.

"Thank you dear for dinner it was certainly delicious." said while making her way over to hug Chi Chi and Goku and kiss Gohan on the cheek.

"We'll keep in touch Ms. Ouji. Have a good night." said Chi Chi with a smile then went back into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Kakarot. Make sure you be at in the training facilities at 5:00 in the morning. Were going to have to train to be extra ready for this Broly Fellow." Vegeta said as he stopped mid way out the door.

"Alright Vegeta, I'll make sure to be there. Have a good night you guys." with that he closed the door.

Once Vegeta made his way back over to his house after dropping his mother off, he began to pack all of his things into his luggage then headed to the restroom to take a quick shower. As he got there he looked into the mirror and looked over at his face. He was handsome of course he knew that, but also his face looked different. ~I'm getting older every year. Of course I'm going to have different feutures. Whatever none of this concerns me right now, I just have to remain focused on my job.~ With that thought he looked away from the mirror and proceeded to take a shower.

3:50 a.m

His eyes flashed open and looked over at the clock. ~Got to get up tomorrow we leave to New York.~ He pulled off his blanket and stepped onto the hardwood floor, he went into his closet and put on his grey jogging pants and a skin tight black t-shirt. With that he jogged all the way to the park and back to his home. Checking the time he saw it was 4:35 a.m. ~I have to head to work~ he thought as he made his way over to his car, started the engine and headed to the Agency.

When he got to the training facilities he saw that Goku was talking on the phone extremely loudly.

"... Really? Wow, Bulma you actually made it!.. Oh yeah well you know I told you I have a family already.. Well I got to go so I'll talk to you later..Bye!" Goku closed his cell phone and turned around to face Vegeta. "So, you ready Vegeta?"

"I always am." and with that he sent a punch to Goku's head but didn't make contact. Goku quickly moved out of the way and sent a punch in Vegeta's stomach. It made Vegeta clutch his stomach but then contained his composure and roundhouse kicked Goku on his side. Making Goku lean to the other side while Vegeta send a series of punches and kicks. Goku dodged them all except one that made contact with his face. He got slightly dizzy but shook his head rapidly like a dog would. He grappled Vegeta from the back but then Vegeta elbowed Goku in his stomach making Goku release Vegeta in his hold. "Nice try Kakarot."Vegeta said while smirking.

"If you like that one I got more tricks up my sleeve." Goku said while smirking and getting in a fighting stance. They continued fighting but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Hey guys take a break you've been at it since early in the morning it's already 12:00 I think you guys trained a lot today. Hehe." Krillin said as he untangled them in their viper grip on the mat.

"Seriously? We've been training non stop for two hours? Well we do deserve a break what do you say Vegeta." Goku said out of breath, giving his hand out for Vegeta so he can pull him up.

"Yeah I can go for some lunch." Vegeta said as he got up.

"Hey 18! Where are you?" yelled Krillin searching for his girlfriend.

"Right behind you." 18 said in her monotone voice. Krillin jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around toward 18. "So did you get Goku and Vegeta out of the training facilities. Where are they anyways?"she said looking around for sight of them.

"Oh they went to the locker room to take a quick shower and a change of clothes. They'll be here." Krillin said walking toward the cafeteria to sit down and wait for Goku and Vegeta, 18 on his heels.

"I heard that they have to capture a masochist maniac, those guys give me the creeps."18 said as she picked at her leafy green salad.

"Yeah I know what you mean, those bastards are pretty barbaric if they take it to far." Krillin said then took a chug at his water. He looked up from his water when he saw Goku and Vegeta coming towards where 18 and Krillin were. "So I see you guys are leaving tomorrow. Am I right?"

"Yeah, were leaving tomorrow early in the morning. I just hope that we don't take up to much time being there in the Big Apple." Goku said as he took a bite from his chicken sandwich. "I mean it is almost Gohan's fourth birthday. And Chi will get pretty upset if I miss out again. Like last year when I had to do a case in Arizona."

"Well good luck to you both. I hope you get that creep."18 said while eyeing her salad and picking up a cruton and observing it.

"Thanks." both of them said in unison. "Well I got to get home and pack my things up. See you tomorrow Vegeta." and with that being said Goku exited the building. "Looks like I have to go home to do more research." and with that Vegeta left the building also.

Alright People! Well here is Chapter two, I hope you guys like it. I will start writing Chapter 3 right now and probably finish it tomorrow as well. If I can then Yay! :333 Alright next Chapter they FINALLY head to New York, and guess who their going to meet up with? ^_^ Alright Thanks for reading until next time! Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't upload it yesterday, I had to go somewhere but I didn't think it would take the WHOLE day. _ Anyways, so they FINALLY head off to New York, and meet up with someone along the way.  
>Hmm can you guys guess? No? Well keep reading to find out. I'll just STFU now and let you enjoy the story. Without further a do, here is Chapter 3 of Fascination Intervention!<p>

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own the characters damn it! Why must you mock me? D':**

The warm New York wind blew, as they made their way off the plane they had flown to the Big Apple. They were finally in New York, after two days of investigating and training. They were ready.  
>A man with hair shaped like a flame and masculine physique made his way off the plane first followed by another man with hair sticking out in different directions and a sluggish appearence.<br>~We finally arrived here, I hope this creep doesn't get smart to have guards at his sides. And I also hope that Kakarot doesn't get sick along this whole fiasco. Then that would really suck ass~ Vegeta thought as he dragged Goku behind him by the arm, he had jet-lag and wasn't able to walk very stable. They made their way into the airport and retrieved their luggage.

"Hey Vegeta, I'm going to check if they sell some advil around here." Goku said while he was heading to the many stores they had inside the airport, while was in the store Vegeta made his way over to the benches they had. After about five minutes Goku exited the store with the pills in hand with a water bottle in hand and took a seat next to Vegeta,"So, do we have some sort of vehicle the chief rented us or do we have to take a cab to the casino?"he said then gulped down the pills and water.

"Yes Nappa did rent us a car but, it's only one so we have to share it. Now then let's go retrieve it, Nappa said that it was close to this airport, about three blocks away. Toward a shop that says Rentals in Giant Block Letters." Vegeta got up from the bench and began walking but stopped as he saw Goku slowly get up holding his head. "Quit being a baby. I don't want to dragg you all around town you know." he said as he exited the airport Goku on his heels.

Once outside, they kept silent until they both saw the giant sign that read RENATLS in red giant block letters. Vegeta went in but and stopped Goku from going any further inside the shop and told him to wait outside with the luggage, while he went to get the car.

When Vegeta entered the shop he saw a burly short man with a untamed mustache sitting on a stool behind a counter reading the newspaper, he had stains on his shirt. Of what? Probably the greasy food he had laying around. Actually, he had a lot of things laying around his shop. Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust. ~Disgusting. What type of man has these sorts of things laying around? I swear I saw under garments laying around here. Is this the best Nappa could do for us?~ The man finally noticed Vegeta and sat up off his stool walking toward Vegeta and said in his New Yorken accent "Hello sir, what type of car would you like to rent?"

"I already have one waiting for me here. I had it pre-paid by a man named Nappa." Vegeta said as he walked further into the shop.

"Oh, yes we have his rental here. Just follow me, here's your key by the way." he said as he handed him the key to the car. "Well here's your car, she's yours until you bring her back. This one's a black Mustang. Not that new but, still in good shape." the man said as he knocked on the hood of the car.

The sound of a car alerted Goku that Vegeta was here. "Get in here Kakarot we don't have all day you know." Vegeta said as he opened the trunk of the car and got out of his seat. They quickly put in the luggage and got into the car driving to the casino.

"Wow, New York is pretty big huh?" Goku asked taking in the buildings all around the city. "Hey Vegeta is it alright if we visit one of my friends?"

"Really? You want to visit a friend at the start of this case? I think we have important things to do then visit friends." Vegeta said while keeping his eyes on the road.

Goku turned his attention to Vegeta and asked, "Aww c'mon. I haven't seen her in years!" Vegeta glanced at Goku then back at the road and pulled over and cut the engine parking at the side of the sidewalk.

Vegeta turned his head towards Goku and said, "Is it that woman you were talking to the other day? What was her name Bloomer or Bluemoose?"

"Her name is Bulma. And yeah I was talking about her" Goku said as he took out his phone to check the time,"And we still have enough time Vegeta. Please can we visit her?"

"Fine, now where does she live?" he huffed annoyed. After a couple minutes of silence he said, "You don't know where she lives do you?"

"Uhm, no. But I can call her!" he said as he dialed her phone number.

-RING- -RING- -RI| "Hello?" a woman with blue hair said as she picked up her phone from her dresser.

"Oh Hey, Bulma. It's me Goku."

"Hey Goku! What's up?" she said as she sat down at her vanity mirror, looking at her reflection.

"Well, I'm here in New York. And I wanted to visit you but you never said where you lived."

"Seriously, your actually here? I thought you were kidding about coming here." she asked Bewildered and excited. She hasn't seen her friend in over five years.

"Yup I'm here, so uh where do you live? I'm kinda in a rush. Hehe." Goku said nervously as Vegeta glared daggers at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I live in this Casino called Paragus. I work here too."

"WHAT?" Goku screamed on the other line.

"Hey! You want me to lose my hearing?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Uh no, it's just that that's where I'm going to be staying. That's all."

"That's great! Hey I'll meet you in the lobby ok? See you later!" with that she hung up.

"Uh yeah that's great." Goku said. He turned toward Vegeta to see that he already turned on the ingnition.

"So where to Kakarot?" he said as he started driving slowly.

"Just keep heading toward the Casino, she said she lived there. What a coincidence huh she said she lives in the Casino, were heading to."

"What a waste of time that was Kakarot." Vegeta said annoyed then drove off to the Casino.

A woman with straight long teal hair made her way down the stairs. Of the grand Hotel/Casino that her fianc owned. Speaking of her fianc she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into him and fell on her bottom with an Oof. "Sorry Broly. I wasn't watching where I was going." she said as she accepted his hand that was outstretched to her.

"It's alright, just be careful next time. Ok?" he said as he kissed her forhead. She smiled an nodded and proceeded to the lobby.

~I wonder how much Goku changed. Too bad he didn't bring his family with him, I would have liked to see his son and wife. Oh well.~ she thought as she took a seat and grabbed a magazine.

"Bulma?" she looked up at the mention of her name and a smile came to her face.

"Goku!" she said as she rushed over to where he was and hugged him tight but he hugged tighter almost crushing her. "Wow, you've gotten stronger. Could you kinda not crush me?" she said almost out of breath.

"Oh sorry about that." he let go of her and stepped back a little. She put a hand to her chest, trying to consume enough air back into her lunges.

She checked her watch and said, "Hey, I got to get going. Why don't you come by the Casino area and watch me perform tonight?"

"Sure, wait your a showgirl?" he asked.

"Yeah. I did tell you I became a dancer right? Anyways, I hope to see you there!"She said as she made her way to her dressing room, which was at the other side of the suites.

The sound of a door opening and then closing told Vegeta that Goku arrived. "There you are Kakarot. Now before you say anything, I heard that Broly was going to watch some show later tonight. Around nine o' clock or so. We have to go in what everyone is going to wear wich is formal clothes like tuxedos. We have to watch what he does and who he speaks to. I heard he was going to have a meeting with one of the men he was associated with when he was in now here put this on." he said as he threw goku a black tie and tuxedo.

-9:oo p.m.

~Damn it. I can't see Broly from here. We'll have to move closer but not too close~ Vegeta thought as he fixed his cuffs and tie while walking towards Goku. "Kakarot, we'll have to move closer or else our microphones won't catch anything from here. Broly is way too far." he whispered harshly.

Goku nodded his head and said," I got it, I'll be right back just stay put." He made his way where he saw Bulma enter before. He knocked on the door wich had a gold star on it. "Bulma! Hey Bulma you in there?" The door opened and Bulma smiled up at him.

"Goku? You came to see me? Nice tux, by the way" she asked with the smile never leaving her face. She stepped out of the doorway and was now showing what she had on. A sparkly blue and white samba dancer looking outfit that showed her flat stomach and shapely feminine curves. She wore feathers in the back and a headpiece that matched the outfit. It made her look exotic but, even more with her hair coloring.

"Wow, you look great. And thanks. About the show, you see we can't see the stage very well do you think you can help us out with that?" Goku said stratching the back of his neck.

"We? Did you bring somebody with you?" she said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine. I hope you'll like to meet him. Well can you help us get seats up front?" Goku asked.

She backed out of the doorway and called a tall man to help with Goku's situation. "Hey Julian, can you make sure that my friend here gets seats up front before the show starts?" The man known as Julian nodded and told Goku to follow him.

Vegeta got up when he saw Goku and headed over to where he was heading. "How did you manage to get seats up front?" he asked as he took a seat.

"My friend Bulma got them for us." he said as he looked around and then up as the show was beginning. A band was playing as the curtains revealed women in a straight line. All of them wearing the same thing Bulma was. They all started dancing to the rythm of the band and making the audience awe as they showed off their beauty and talent. Goku looked to the side and noticed that Vegeta was also looking but only at one girl from the stage and that was Bulma.

Vegeta shook his head then faced Goku."Kakarot stay focused on this case." he said while his eyes occasionally went back to Bulma.

"I don't think I should be the one focusing." Goku said while smirking.

At that remark Vegeta blushed and growled then looked the other way just enough to hear Broly and the man talk.

"How have you been Frieza?" asked Broly while taking a sip from his wine.

"I've been good, thank you for asking." the man known as Frieza said with a girlish voice. Goku was about to laugh when Vegeta kicked him from underneath the table. "Keep quiet Clown." he said through clenched teeth.

"I have heard that you were able to clear your case. Am I correct?" Frieza said while picking at his food with his palm underneath his chin.

"Yes that is correct but I'm not so sure if they kept it away from anybody. That's why I took precaution and put guards on duty to be seated around where we are." Broly said looking around.

~I Knew it~ vegeta thought while hearing them talk through his ear piece that was trasporting what they were saying from the microphone that was attathed to his wrist.

"You better watch your back then Broly, I heard that now a days people are being undercover it can be any of these people in the very sam room as you." Frieza said while checking his watch. "It looks like I have to get going. It was a pleasure meeting with you again." with that he took his leave. And people applauded as the show ended.

Vegeta nodded to Goku, giving him the signal that it was time to go. Goku called over the waiter and payed for their beverages. As they exited Goku instead of heading to the suite headed back to where the door with the star was and told Vegeta to come with him.

"Why would you want to go in there? I've never figured you were a pervert Kakarot." Vegeta said as he made his way over to where Goku was.

"I'm not a pervert Vegeta. And I wanted you to meet my friend." Goku said as he knocked on the door. A man opened the door and said in a deep french accent,"What are you doing here? Are you here to try to see any of my marvelous dancers? If so please, leave now they are not to be disturbed." he was about to close the door but couldn't as Goku put his foot in.

"I'm actually Bulma's friend and I think she would be upset if you didn't let me in" Goku leaned forward and whispered,"Bulma would be very pissed. You know how she gets." he leaned away when he saw the man retreat and grab Bulma halfway dressed with a t-shirt in hand looking slightly shocked.

"Hey Bulma. Great performance!" Goku said as if being half dressed didn't matter to him.

Bulma turned her gaze to Vegeta and blushed and quickly put on her t-shirt. "Goku, I was in the middle of changing and who is this?" she pointed to Vegeta and he scowled in return.

"Oh gee, Sorry about that " Goku said laughing and rubbing his neck with his left hand then pointed to Vegeta with his right hand, "This is my friend that I was talking about."

Bulma smiled looked into his eyes and outstretched her hand "Bulma." he looked at her hand with a frown then looked up at her blue eyes and shook her hand "Vegeta."

Okay So this is Chapter Three. I hope You guys like it. Like I said I'm sorry I didn't upload until right now. Forgive me! D: Okay so next Chapter We get some BxV action! This chapter didn't have a lot of that included but the next Chapter will. Thanks for reading! Please Review. :D


End file.
